Telicyra Herfi
is an Innovade and one of the main protagonists in Mobile Suit Gundam 00I. Personality & Character He is a man who always takes logic approach to his actions. He is a skillful doctor who learned from the best. He is an Innovade with same base pattern as Sulu Suluzu, only with sex set up as male. Telicyra is 40 years old, but he looks young because Innovades don't age. The Innovade's life as a human in human society is also limited. It is up to 10 years before Veda orders them to “Return”. However, the Doctor stayed with society up to about 20 years. Telicyra was too famous as a doctor, that it was hard for Veda to tell him to "Return". Skills & Abilities Telicyra is like all Innovades, able to utilize quantum brainwaves to telepathically communicate with other Innovades, and utilize quantum networked devices. Telicyra’s ability is the power of awakening other Innovades. History 'Early Days' During the year AD2290, Telicyra was with Moreno, performing medical treatments in various places. From Joyce Moreno, he received the teaching: “There is a heart inside a person. That’s why a person can not cure someone who is not a person.” He previously belonged to "Doctors Without Borders". The teachers he had during that time have all gone missing. Two years after this, Moreno went missing. 'Rescuing Bryn' Telicyra Herfi meets Leif Recitativo. Both Telicyra and Leif awaken another one of their Innovade comrades named Bryn Sondheim. Bryn was shot by Lars Grise, but he was saved by Doctor Herfi’s treatment. Later on both Leif and Telicyra were shocked that Bryn disappeared. Bryn’s QBW resonated in Leif’s and Telicyra’s brains. The voice also reached the Innovade hunter Lars. Relying on his voice, Leif and Telicyra struggled on to get to him. In front of them was a doll-like figure of a girl. It was a girl who was in a lethargic state because of the large amount of blood drawn from her. In front of her, Doctor Clay appears. Leif asks where Bryn is, and Doctor Clay sneers, “Couldn’t the person you’re looking for be the one right in front of you?” The one dressed up as a girl was Bryn. Dr. Clay knew that the blood of the Innovades contained nanomachines that made them eternally young. He says that he wants to implement a blood transfusion that can make humans eternally young too. When he turned his gun to them, in an instant, moving as a battle type Innovade, Leif restrained Dr. Clay. Following Telicyra’s foot steps, they leave the place without killing Doctor Clay. 'Awakening the Innovade Hunter' Doctor Telicyra is at a Katharon base. He watches over the battle between the Federation and Katharon. Before his eyes, his twin Sulu Suluzu struck down enemy mobile suits one by one. Lars attacks them while they’re resting after dealing with the first wave of the fight with the Federation. Lars aims and shoots only at the Innovades. “Pretend humans have no right to live,” Lars declares. And Telicyra objects, “Is there such thing as a life without merit!” Telicyra shields Brad, an Innovade, from a bullet with his body. Sulu rushes over to Telicyra, whose life was saved by a bulletproof vest. “Same face…” Telicyra hastily lies, “My sister! I’m your older brother!” Moved, Sulu embraces him. Lars points his gun at Telicyra, but he uses his quantum brainwaves to wake up Lars Grise. Then a beam of light came down and destroyed a city. Lars’ abilities are unleashed, another mysterious light draws near Telicyra and Lars. The light stops just in the nick of time, but Telicyra could not discern Lars’ ability either. Telicyra knocks out Lars and tied him up. He checks Lars’ left eye its replaced with an artificial one, and his link to Veda is disrupted. Telicyra hears that the light was a new Federation weapon (Momento Mori) from the approaching Sulu and Hermiya. Bryn relays Leif’s QBW saying that he wants to talk to Telicyra. “They’re probably starting to kill the eye witnesses to keep information about the weapon which was test-fired secret,” Telicyra worries. Leif informs Telicyra that Lars’ ability is to control machines from long distances. Telicyra, having finished the conversation, conveyed his feeling of ill ease, which his correspondence with Leif brought back, to Bryn. Bryn again told Telicyra that Leif’s QBW were getting stronger. He returned to the base and the massacre had already taken place. The combat-use Innovedo, Brad, attacks Sulu saying “Eliminate the eye-witnesses!” Seeing that spectacle, Lars uses his ability and remote-controls a Tieren to attack Brad. The Tieren comes alive at once. A light pierces the Tieren. 1 Gundam descends from heaven like an angel. In order to stop the battle, Bryn tested the access of Lars using QBW. Telicyra stops Leif who tried to throw the finishing blow to Lars. Lars then threatened Lief or Beside Pain if he dies the comrades he discovers will not be able to be awakened so Leif backs away. Then Telicyra was informed by Bryn of the fact that Lars was his previous father. While Telicyra thought about how to return Leif who has changed, he was struck with an idea on how to look for the comrades that they were looking for without him. 'Joining Celestial Being' Telicyra brought Sulu and Haamiya to his house. Regene Regetta appeared there and said he is one of the 6 comrades, but Telicyra saw through it and called him a liar. Regene threated him saying, "Do you want to die?" Telicyra answered to this saying, "Leif pointed his gun at me but didn't shoot. I think it's because he can't find my replacement. Isn't that the same with you?!" Once Regene left, Telicyra remembered from information from Veda that there is a Gundam Meister who was an Innovade who looked like Regene's same type. Later on, Telicyra meets with Chall Acustica. He was about to introduce himself, he confirms Chall's identity and spotted that they already found out about his background. At the same time Gundam Astraea Type F lands. Chall gives the innovade medical treatment data made by Doctor Moreno to Telicyra. Then Fon Spaak and Telicyra head out to find Beside Pain. Using the medical treatment data that Moreno left behind Leif's body was starting to recover with the help from the start-up command that activates the nanomachines inside the Innovade's body. Telicyra leaves Leif to recover while Fon watches over him. Telicyra wearing a CB uniform comes across Chall and the rest as he visited CB's secret base. He regains his determination on hearing Moreno's story. Celestial Being secret base is attacked by the E.S.F army. Chall, Telicyra, and others escapes in a small ship. From here, Veda's data about Tieria is downloaded into Telicyra. Knowing the firm decision of Tieria and his team to fight, he decides not to meet with him. 'Gathering the Six Comrades' Telicyra, Leif, Fon and Hixar meet again in space. Fon pointed out that it’s funny that after they find the six, Leif’s and Telicyra’s abilities which are for gaining the six comrades, become useless. Telicyra answered, "When the six companions are completed, then an additional ability is added to me and Leif. Even after the six companions are gathered, our current ability can still be used." Telicyra and the rest selected Regene to be one of the six comrades and awakened him. He learns his true purpose is to become the new observers and to perfect Aeolia Schenberg's three part plan GN Drive, Veda, and Innovators. In Gundam 00I chapter 14, in the epilogue, Telicyra, Sulu, Hermiya, and Bryn are now living together. Picture Gallery 1274687553417.jpg|Telicyra Herfi in CB uniform Telicrya Erfi.png|Telicyra Herfi 192069.jpg References External Links *[http://www.gundam00.net/I/character.html|Official Gundam 00I website]